Phantom Stories
by Opal-Mermaid
Summary: A series of one-shots with various Danny-centric pairings and ratings ranging from cute fluff to smut which is why it's rated M. Please read and review, if you give me a pairing/story you want I will write it. / currently closed
1. The Locker Room

**Title:** The Locker Room

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairing:** Slight Dash x Danny (Swagger Bishie)

 **Warnings:** Mention of abuse/scars/self-harm

Dash found Danny alone in the locker room after school had finished, the jock only came back because he had forgotten his trainers, but he stopped dead when his eyes met Danny's bare skin – or more precisely the scars that covered it. He made a kind of strangled noise and the smaller teen turned round in pure fear, he tried to cover his body using the shirt in his hands but Dash had already seen the new cut that had been cleanly treated on the boys arm. Neither of them spoke, sometimes Danny seemed to open his mouth, as if to say something, but then closed it again.

Dash didn't know how to react in this situation, should he act like he didn't see anything? Perhaps he should just grab his stuff and leave? His brain wasn't used to coping with such drama and so he walked up to Danny and stared him down in a more menacing way than intended, causing the small boy to back away. Danny then panicked, as if the pieces finally fit together and his brain started to work, and he threw his shirt on, covering most of the marks. He cleared his throat and instantly changed his face back to that cocky, arrogant smirk he wore, "Well I'd love to stay and chat but Sam's looking for me so-" and he walked around Dash, attempting to leave.

Without thinking, Dash reached out and grabbed Danny's arm, not the wounded one luckily, both boys were again caught in an awkward silence and Dash couldn't help but want to keep Danny here. To ask what was going on, to ask if he was okay. But the words would leave his mouth. Danny shifted uncomfortably, wrists tightly locked in the jocks firm grasp, "L-look I don't know what-"

"Who did that to you?"

The words left Dash's mouth in and angry, bitter tone which made Danny flinch. The boy tried to wriggle free, but failed. Dash stared hard at him, trying to figure out just why he was so angry about it, he didn't particularly care – did he? Emotions were all swimming in his head and he wanted to do so many multiple things at once, he wanted to yell at Danny, to scream at him for being so careless and stupid. He wanted to hurt whoever did this to him, to maim them and cause them more pain that they could ever imagine. He wanted to hug him, to hold him close and tell him that it was okay. Dash's breathing suddenly got heavy, and he looked dead into Danny's eyes.

The fear held in such bright blue eyes was surreal, Dash had never seen anything like it, like he had forced Danny to live his worst nightmare. Maybe he did. Dany stammered a little, as if trying to think of an excuse, he grimaced when Dash's hand tightened and then blurted out; "It's none of your business, is it?!" Dash was taken aback by the force with which Danny spoke and found himself getting angry. He was angry at Danny's lack of self-care, at his disregard for help, he was angry because someone was hurting him!

"It is now!" he retorted, "Now I've seen what's been happening to you. Is someone- is someone hurting you?"

Danny looked like he was about to burst into tears, "I told you it's none of your business, let me go!"

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" Dash heard his own voice break. "Why are you hiding this?" He wasn't sure what he was saying anymore, "Do your friends know? Does Jazz know – your parents?" Danny screamed 'no' before Dash could finish the word 'parents' which made him think there was something going on. Were Danny's parents hurting him? True they were strange and eccentric, but they loved him…. Didn't they?

Dash struggled with what to do next, Danny was visibly shaking. His eyes searched the room quickly and he decided that what Danny needed most was reassurance. He pulled his wrist and brought Danny towards his chest, he hoped the shock would last long enough so he let go of the boy's wrist and wrapped his hugged arms around such small shoulders. The hug was awkward and uncomfortable for both of them, Dash didn't know what to expect but he felt small hand reach up to push away weakly, and then they simply clung onto his shirt. Accepting the embrace.

It was silent again, giving Dash time to try and figure out why exactly he was so concerned. Danny's personal life never bothered him before, heck he even enjoyed bullying him from time to time. He face suddenly creased up – were these self-inflicted? Was this because of him? Dash's breath got shaky as he tried to reason with himself, he saw scars on Danny's back, there's no way he could do that to himself, was there? Slowly, he released his arms and the two teens stood facing each other. It was only now that Dash realised just how _tired_ Danny looked, how the dark circles under his eyes were darker than before, how his shoulders where always slumped, how he was thinner, quieter, less fierce, how he was always sleeping in class and always late to things. Were these all connected?

They had to be.

Dash gave Danny a pitiful look and the boy suddenly raised his arms. "I appreciate your concern Dash, although unexpected, but really – I'm fine" Dash didn't buy it. He wanted nothing more than to punch whoever was harming him. Danny attempted a smile, a sincere one, but Dash could tell how it was laced with so much sadness that it made his heart break.

"You're not fine" he started, "You're very clearly not fine at all." Danny's smile fell, "I know I'm the last person you probably wanna see but you- if someone is hurting you they-"

"Dash!" Danny interrupted him and let out a long sigh, "No one is hurting me, I mean – technically I'm the one doing this to myself" Danny heard Dash's sharp intake of breath and shook his head, "I'm not doing it deliberately" he added quickly, "It's just… my life's complicated, ya know?" Danny held his injured arm, rubbing it slightly.

"No, I don't know. But I want to…" Dash surprised Danny with his answer as the boy's eyes widened in shock, "I get it, you don't wanna tell me. I'm not going to force you – but you have to tell someone. You're hurting yourself." Danny seemed extremely uncomfortable at this point so Dash let out a heavy sigh and placed his hand in that mess of black hair Danny called a hairstyle and ruffled it.

"Just – don't do anything stupid" he said, picking up his trainers and heading out. "Hey Fenturd!" he called back, catching those ice blue eyes once again, "If anyone is hurting you just- just get me to beat 'em up, alright?"

Danny laughed, really laughed which made Dash's heart squeeze painfully in his chest. "Sure, okay. It's a deal" Dash smiled back, wondering why he was getting so flustered, and left Danny alone. Meeting back up with Kwan and the others they gave him a strange look to which Dash tried to shrug off. But he knew the blush on his cheeks meant he was going to get teased for some time.


	2. Unexpected

**Title:** Unexpected

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Danny x Sam (Amethyst Ocean)

 **Warnings:** Sexual situations

Thank you to " **mrdbznarutofan** " for this prompt!

In the past year Sam had witnessed more ghostly goings on than a science fiction magazine. Her subconscious decided to give her dreams and nightmares about the things that happened in the past, like when Danny overshadowed Dash for a laugh, or when Poindexter overtook Danny's body for revenge. But the worst was when she was subjected to Overgrowth evil ways. Her mind and body had been completely taken over and she was hurting her friends and families. That scared her. Now officially a couple, Danny did his best to reassure her and he told her almost every day that he would be there to protect her, but it did nothing to calm the uneasiness in the back of her mind. If by some chance she were overshadowed Sam knew Danny wouldn't dare harm her, he would beg and plead and try everything except fighting. And one day, he would lose.

With a shaky breath Sam tried to get back to writing some poetry, she was thinking of something to rhyme with 'coffin' but was struggling. Her mind wandered back to her earlier thoughts and she felt a chill in the air. Without hesitation Sam grabbed the Fenton blaster taped under her desk and prepared for the worst. Instead all she saw was her boyfriend hovering above her bed with a few scrapes and cuts torn into his suit.

"Hey" he said calmly while looking at the gun in her hands, "You seem rather edgy today". Sam sighed and put the blaster down. "I've been thinking lately" she started, noting the panic forming on Danny's face, "No, nothing like that. It's just ghost stuff... ya know?" she sat on the bed near him and looked out her window, "I feel like I need to be stronger, to really help you. I'm scared, scared that I'll get possessed and you won't be able to do anything." She looked at him sadly, knowing exactly what he was about to say.

"Sam I'm the one with ghost powers, I'm the one who should be fighting. Not you. It scares me when you and Tuck get caught up in all my mess. I don't want you getting hurt." As Danny spoke Sam felt a smile creep onto her face. "I know, but I can't help but want to be there for you." An idea struck her suddenly, "Wait – what if you overshadow me? Then I can try and stop you? It will be like a test to see of I can do it" Danny seemed less than keen but kept silent. "Please Danny, we can set a time limit of 5 minutes" the ghost boy looked at her determined eyes and sighed. "Alright, alright. But only for 5 minutes. And if I sense any kind of protest I'm out. Okay?" Sam nodded, weirdly eager, and stood in front of him. Her brain told her to prepare herself but she wasn't sure what that meant, Danny was going to enter her body... _enter her._ Danny stood in front of her and told her to close her eyes, to which she obliged. Sam felt her heart hammering in her chest, it was strangely exciting.

Danny hovered in front of her for a little while, unsure if there was a polite way to go about possessing someone. Eventually he flew behind her and pressed his body through her shoulders. Sam gasped and fell to her knees, she could feel something to take over and she resisted with all her strength. She willed her brain to force Danny out, as she opened her eyes she saw the bed from a higher angle. Strange – hadn't she fallen down? Sam tried to talk, asking if Danny was there, but although her mouth moved, no words came out. Her body then moved to the mirror and Sam saw her own reflection – her eyes shone a bright neon green. She had failed.

It was weird though, she could see and feel as if everything were normal, suddenly her hand moved to her face and it occurred to her that Danny had complete control of her body. In a panic Sam let out a yelp which did actually come out, Sam tried hard to talk – at first it was just garbled noise but she put all of her will and brain power into talking and soon she managed to say 'Danny'. Her body gave her a thumbs up through the mirror. Sam smiled, relaxing slightly, until those hands moved to cup her breasts, "Danny! What are you doing?!" slightly relieved her voice actually came out. Her reflection simply smirked seductively and Sam felt herself get weak. Although as a couple they had gone far in their relationship, they never had much time for intimacy, sure they had kissed and touched each other, but they'd not gone all the way yet. Soon, Sam watched as her own hand slid down to her stomach and began to lightly drag her nails across the skin, her body trembled and a small moan escaped her lips. Sam's hands roamed back up to her breasts where this time they went underneath her shirt and squeezed them lightly through her bra. Sam tried hard to stop the movements but couldn't, the more she thought about the fact that Danny was the one doing this to her the more she seemed to enjoy it.

While one hand stayed playing with her breast, and slipping inside the bra to fondle the nipple, the other hand went south, fingers tracing lightly over her most sensitive area. Her moans came out of her mouth loudly and she wished that she could cover it with her own hands, but of course, they were preoccupied. All of a sudden both hands stopped and went underneath her skirt from the hem, lifting it so that they could reach underneath to her tights, fingers hooked and gripped he purple material, pulling it down to the middle of her thighs exposing herself to the mirror. A gasp escaped her and for a brief second she seemed to have control again only to lose it almost instantly. Her reflection smirked, licking purple lips hungrily. Her hands went back to their places once again, Sam hadn't really noticed that her panties had come down as well until the right hand that went south touched the bare skin of her inner thigh.

Finger danced lightly across her folds before lightly rubbing circles around her clit, although she was moaning loudly she heard herself chuckle and look dead in the eyes of the reflection, "You're enjoying this aren't you?" Danny asked through her voice, all she could do was nod, embarrassed by just how wet she was. Fingers played around her before one of them slipped in all the way to the knuckle, she gasped and her whole body fell to its knees, briefly concentrating Sam looked to the mirror only to see a rather normal flustered expression, perhaps this was pleasuring Danny too? _Ah_ , the thought made her hot and ache for more.

Her fingers seemed to respond and the digit moved in and out of her and a clam yet erotic pace, Danny continued to pleasure like this for a little while, the other hand playing with her nipple continuously, before adding a second finger and pushing them in and out of Sam's wet hole. Under complete control Sam couldn't help but buck her hips into her own fingers, it was too good, too erotic, the fingers got faster and her body fell backwards, so she was laying on the floor, knees up and head thrown back in pleasure. Sam wasn't sure how long it had been going on for, but suddenly the two fingers were removed and left a trail of her juice up to her clit where they rubbed violently, causing her to scream in pure ecstasy. It didn't take long before she came hard, hips thrusting up from the floor and legs tensing together as Danny helped her ride out her orgasm.

Sam stayed on the floor for a long time, feeling strange as she came down from her high, she brought up a hand to cover her face and rested her other hand out on the floor.

"Well that was certainly fun" she heard Danny say in his own voice this time. Removing her hand she saw him leaning over her. She reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "Well that's not what I expected, but it was most definitely much, much better"


End file.
